tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Type 82
History The PT-85 Sinhung is a light amphibious tank system (may also be known as the Type 82 or Type 85) in service with the North Korean People's Army (KPA). It is armed with an 85 mm main gun and an ATM launcher capable of firing 9M14M Malyutka ATGMs. The tracked vehicle entered service sometime in the mid 1980's and had its chassis developed from the North Korean VTT323 armored personnel carrier, itself a license-produced copy of the Chinese Norinco YW531 APC. Light tanks still serve a critical role on the modern battlefield as they showcase speed above all else made possible by their light weight and backed up by a capable dose of firepower. Additionally, many are designed to be amphibious in nature, allowing the vehicle to traverse both land and water sources with relative ease and little preparation. For the modern mobile army needing to move its men and machines across distance at speed, vehicles such as the PT-85 make sense within the scope of this armored doctrine. *Note there is no photographic evidence of the ingame variant so it is debatable whether or not this specific version exists. In-game The Type 82 is a very competitive vehicle in game. Though it does have one tier of upgrade of spaced armor, its passive armor is thin all round and is a easy penetration for all vehicles that it meets. The lack of armor and also the low health pool that the vehicles has makes it a easy target. Although the speed and agility are relatively high, using this tank in close combat can still be quite difficult. Try to find buildings or hills or other objects to cover yourself or dispense your anti-tank missiles so that you can remain in cover without revealing your position. Using the speed and turret rotation will result in an excellent tank to circle around your enemy. The main trait of the vehicle is the powerful gun which can devestatethe opponent especially if the Type 82 catches their side of rear the gun can do up to 500+ damage to a vehicle if it succefully penetrates with HEAT, but for more heavily armed vehicle or vehicles with thick frontal armor it is best to use APDS which can do up to 200+ damage. It is important not to get hit, and use the Type 82's speed and agility to rip apart your opponents while they are still trying to find a shot on you. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very fast speed and nice agility * Can be mounted with ATM launchers, rather than firing it as normal ammuntion * Can use 2 Anti-tank guided rockets * Turret rotation speed is fairly fast * Already equipped with amphibious capabilities * Powerful gun * Can equip mines. Cons: * Health pool is not very large and armor is paper-thin all round * Alpha damage is low and reload is not fast either, DPM is seriously lacking for a light tank * Accuracy is decent * Profile is kind of high * Lacking gun depression * Mediocre reload * Constant ammo rack explosions Navigation Category:Asia Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Premium Vehicle